Diferente
by alessandra98
Summary: Ella no era la típica soccer mom con las que él trataba. Él no era el típico tipo que salía corriendo al oír que ella era madre. NaruIno


**Diferente  
**

Como entrenador de un equipo de fútbol de liga infantil, gran parte de su trabajo era lidiar con las madres de los niños que entrenaba. _Soccer moms._ Aquel término americano era muy adecuado para describir a las mujeres que lo acosaban martes y jueves d por la tarde: mamás de clase media, en sus treinta, que conducían mini-vans y pasaban la mayor parte de su día llevando y trayendo a sus hijos de diversas actividades extraescolares.

Y muy intensas, Naruto se atrevía a agregar a esa definición. Al rubio le encantaba el deporte y era una alegría enseñárselo a los pequeños, pero las progenitoras de dichos pequeños lo agobiaban hasta el punto de llamarlo a su número personal para hacer reclamos, sugerencias, pedir cambios de horario, y hacer preguntas impertinentes. Muy impertinentes. _No, señora Ishida, no importa si su hija trae medias rojas o azules. ¿Está segura que esta llamada no es una broma?_

Después de seis meses ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a su locura, y por eso cuando alguien tocó su hombro después de una práctica ni se tensó, ya estaba mentalmente preparado para lo peor. Fingió su mejor sonrisa y se volvió hacia la mujer que lo llamaba. Sin embargo, la chica frente a suyo no podía ser la madre de uno de sus pequeños. Naruto la reconocía de prácticas y juegos, pero nunca había interactuado con ella.

Para usar otro término americano, la otra rubia era un _bombshell._ Tenía cabello largo y sedoso, ojos azul verdosos, labios carnosos, sonrisa blanca, piernas largas, pequeña cintura, piernas largas y muy, muy grandes…ehh, _melones_. Se sintió como un pervertido por no poder dejar de mirarlos, pero es que eran hipnóticos y estaba usando un tank top deportivo muy ajustado que los realzaba.

Invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad, desvió sus ojos azules del escultural cuerpo al rostro de la joven. La chica no se veía enojada para nada, lo cual Naruto agradeció ya que sabía lo irrespetuoso que había sido.

Ino estaba acostumbrada a hombres y mujeres por igual mirándola, la verdad le gustaba presumir su cuerpo. Sabía que se veía bien y le gustaba ser la envidia de las de su género y el deseo de los del sexo opuesto, sobretodo cuando estos eran tan guapos y fuertes como el hombre frente a ella. Hombre con el que tenía algo muy importante que hablar.

-¿Coach Naruto?- preguntó a pesar de saber muy bien quien era. El rubio asintió y ella continuó –Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, y me gustaría saber por qué Inojin no ha participado en ningún juego.

Era la mitad de la temporada y su hijo había estado en la banca en cada partido.

A Naruto le sorprendió la manera en que la mujer se acercó a él, sin groserías y sin exigirle nada. La pregunta la formuló calmadamente y con honesta curiosidad por lo que le incomodó tener que darle una respuesta a tener al pequeño rubio bancado.

-Ehh.. a tu hermano no le gusta el fútbol- contestó con sinceridad, revelando la confesión que Inojin le había hecho un par de semanas atrás.

-Inojin no es mi hermano, es mi hijo- aclaró la rubia y al ver como los ojos del otro se abrieron en sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír…era la típica reacción –Embarazo adolescente – explicó encogiéndose de hombros, era algo que ya no le avergonzaba admitir.

De verdad que no vio esa venir, ¿madre? La chica se veía de su misma edad, veintitrés, e Inojin tenía cinco. No podía ni imaginarse lo que era tener un hijo a esa edad, seguro la rubia no la tenía fácil.

-¿Por qué dices que no le gusta el fútbol?- inquirió la rubia. Naruto se rascó la cabeza inconscientemente antes de contestar.

-Es bueno en práctica, pero me pidió no jugar en los partidos….- pensó en como ponerlo en mejores palabras –No es su pasión, quizás otra actividad sería más adecuada para él.

Los ojos azules de Ino sostuvieron la otra mirada azulada, el chico estaba demostrando verdadero interés en su hijo lo cual la conmovió, muchos ni les importaría. Y quizás Naruto tenía razón, después de todo ella nunca le había preguntado a Inojin que le gustaría hacer.

-Gracias, hablaré con él- le respondió con una sonrisa, y se despidió–Que tengas buenas tardes.

Naruto correspondió educadamente y la vio alejarse hasta el otro lado de la cancha donde su hijo jugaba con otros niños. La vio tomarlo de la mano y caminar por el parque hasta los estacionamientos, donde lo acomodó en su sillita dentro de su Range Rover negra.

El momento que la vio conducir fuera del parque supo que sería la última vez que la vería. Dudaba que Inojin quisiese regresar a los entrenamientos, y lo más seguro es que ella lo matriculara para otra activad. Pudo haber dicho que colocaría a Inojin de titular los siguientes partidos, y haber disfrutado de la visión de su madre hasta el final de la temporada, pero habría hecho al pequeño infeliz.

De todos sus alumnos, Inojin era el que más le agradaba. Era respetuoso, educado, seguía sus instrucciones, era bueno trabajando en equipo… un poco travieso, pero todos los niños a esa edad lo son. Su decisión había sido la correcta, no quería causar infelicidad a un niño por lujuriar a su madre. Él era un hombre de principios (que a veces flanqueaba ante mujeres muy voluptuosas).

Aún así, Ino había movido algo distinto dentro de él. No creía en amor a primera vista, pero sabía que la joven madre ocuparía sus pensamientos por los siguientes días. Era sin duda una mujer singular.

§§§

La práctica de esa tarde fue corta, el fin de semana anterior su equipo había ganado el partido y Naruto los recompensó con una corta sesión. Ahora se encontraba recogiendo los varios balones de fútbol y colocándolos dentro de una bolsa de malla.

A lo lejos vio a un par de rubios acercándose hacia él. El pequeño llevaba puesto un uniforme de karate blanco con un cinturón amarillo amarrándolo. Se veía contento, lo que automáticamente le puso una sonrisa en el rostro a Naruto. Ino iba vestida en una falda morada larga y una blusa de tirantes blancas, que de nuevo resaltaban su voluminoso busto. _Por Kami_ , que esa mujer tenía los mejores pechos que jamás había visto.

-¡Coach Naruto!- gritó el pequeñín que soltándose de su mano corrió a abrazarlo. Naruto revolvió su cabello rubio cariñosamente. El niño le mostró su cinturón y un par de movimientos básicos del arte marcial que practicaba. Hubiese seguido hablando de no ser porque vio a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de fútbol y se alejó para ir a jugar con éste.

-Tenías razón- comentó Ino que ahora estaba junto a él ayudándolo a recoger los conos naranja que usaban en uno de los drills. Naruto se sonrojó cada vez que ella se agachaba dándole un perfecto ángulo de su escote.

-¿Karate es lo suyo?- preguntó para distraer a su pervertida imaginación.

-Sí, Karate y pintura…debí saberlo- comentó rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Su padre es artista- explicó mirando a su hijo. Naruto sintió una oleada de celos, él nunca había visto a Inojin con otra persona que no fuese Ino y oír sobre el padre no le sentaba bien.

-Imagino que está orgulloso- murmuró entre dientes. No quería sonar grosero, pero la verdad no le entusiasmaba la idea de imaginarse a Ino con otro hombre. Pero debió haberlo sabido, los bebés no se hacen solos.

-Lo dudo- respondió ella, entregándole los conos. –Él desapareció antes de que Inojin naciese. No lo culpo, tener un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y nosotros éramos niños aún.

-Pero tú no renunciaste a ello- refutó Naruto. Le ponía de mal humor oír de hombres como aquel, que manchaban el nombre del género masculino. Además de ser un bastardo-abandona-novia-embarazada, el tipo también tenía que haber sido un idiota para renunciar a una mujer como Ino y a un niño tan dulce como lo era Inojin.

-¿Tienes hijos?-preguntó Ino, cambiando el tema. Ya no tenía punto discutir sobre la decisión de su ex novio. Ella había perdonado a Sai, y a pesar de que Naruto tenía razón: ella había asumido la responsabilidad de padre y madre y había hecho lo mejor para criar a su hijo, nunca resintió no tenerlo como apoyo ya que contaba con su padre y sus amigos para ayudarla con Inojin.

-No, nunca me divertí de esa manera en la secundaria, no era muy popular con las chicas– inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca se mordió la lengua ante lo insensible que había sonado. –¡Perdón, no pretendí ofenderte!

Pero Ino solo rió y colocó su delicada mano sobre su musculoso bíceps –No puedo imaginar a alguien tan guapo como tú no teniendo suerte con las chicas.

 _¡Estaba coqueteando con él!_ Gritó su interior. Pero su cerebro se congeló y no supo como actuar.

-¿Por qué fútbol?- señaló a Inojin con un ademán de su cabeza. La rubia retiró su mano rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzada. Era la primera vez en años que coqueteaba con alguien, y al parecer se había equivocado en creer que Naruto estaba interesado en ella. Quizás había estado fuera de lugar, y ahora Naruto la creía una aventada.

-Por mi papá – respondió, removiéndose incómoda. -Él jugaba fútbol profesional cuando era joven, y creí que a Inojin le gustaría seguir sus pasos.

-¿Para que equipo?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

El Uzumaki era un aficionado del deporte, de hecho había estudiado gestión deportiva en la universidad. Quería convertirse en entrenador del equipo de Konoha de la liga premier. Parte de sus requisitos después de graduarse era entrenar una liga infantil y por ende estaba ahí.

-Para Fire FC, jugaba cuando yo era muy niña. Su nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka.

La boca de Naruto cayó al suelo. Inoichi Yamanaka era una _leyenda_. Había jugado para la selección nacional y les había ganado varios campeonatos. Ahora explicaba como una veinteañera con un hijo de cinco podía permitirse tan lujoso carro.

-¿Inoichi Yamanaka es…es..tu padre?

-Sí… me llamo Ino y mi hijo, Inojin Yamanaka…-Ino viró los ojos en broma y Naruto se sintió como un tonto por no haber conectado los puntos antes. Era bastante obvio.

-Es uno de mis ídolos- confesó Naruto.

-Oh bueno, no sería problema para mí presentártelo.

Por segunda vez, la rubia se le insinuó y Naruto no supo que decir, por lo que no dijo nada. Cuando el silencio se volvió muy incómodo, Ino decidió que era hora de marcharse. Le había dado varias indirectas al rubio, y él no había actuado en ninguna y sería mejor no humillarse más.

-En fin, solo quería detenerme a darte las gracias. Inojin está mucho más feliz ahora. – se volvió hacia la dirección en que su hijo jugaba - ¡Inojin, nos vamos!

-Hasta luego, Naruto- se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto sin esperar a su hijo, sabía que Inojin la alcanzaría porque vendría corriendo.

-Coach Naruto- lo llamó Inojin, jalando de sus pantalones atléticos. Naruto bajo la mirada para contestar al niño.

-¿Sí?

-A mi mami le gustas- reveló el niño. –Y yo quiero que seas mi papá.

Naruto tragó en seco ante lo que el niño acababa de decir. _¿Papá?_ Vaya, que ideas se hacen los pequeñines. Claro que le atraía Ino, pero era algo temprano para comprometerse a convertirse en padre de su hijo.

Aunque el prospecto no sonaba como una mala idea. Él no era del tipo de hombres que quieren salir con una mujer para dejarla en un par de meses. No, cuando él tuviese novia se dedicaría a su relación y pretendía que durase su vida entera.

¿Por qué no intentarlo con Ino? La chica era hermosa, una madre dedicada, y de buena naturaleza.

Cargó al mini rubio en brazos, y corrió a alcanzar a su mamá.

-Ino, espera- la llamó. Ino se volvió para encontrarse con la escena más linda del mundo, Inojin amarrado del cuello del hombre que lo cargaba. Los dos eran rubios y de ojos claros, y podían pasar por padre e hijo. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso?

-Me preguntaba sí este viernes tienes planes- ella negó con la cabeza, mientras el transfería al pequeño de sus brazos a los de ella. Estando así cerca los tres rubios se sintieron agradables, definitivamente algo a lo que se podrían acostumbrar.

-¿Te gustaría salir al cine conmigo? ¿O a cenar? ¿O ambas? – no era un casanovas, y formuló la invitación con algo de nerviosismo. A la chica no pareció importarle porque sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, me encantaría.- estaba emocionadísima. Era su primera cita desde que Inojin había nacido. Y Naruto era un chico guapísimo y de buen corazón.

Intercambiaron información y acordaron para el viernes a las siete. Cuando se despidieron ninguno de los dos podía esperar al final de esa semana ya que presentían que ese sería el principio de una bonita relación.

Y no se equivocaron.

* * *

 **Originalmente planeé para hacer esto un NaruInoSai de varios capítulos donde Sai reaparece más adelante cuando la relación de Naruto e Ino está más establecida… pero me gusta más así como OneShot. Pero quizás algún día cambie de parecer.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
